<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s Your Fault I’m Happy by jujubeans4270</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974315">It’s Your Fault I’m Happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubeans4270/pseuds/jujubeans4270'>jujubeans4270</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cherry Needs a Swear Jar, Dirty Talk, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Joe is a Cinnamon Roll, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Seriously - Cherry needs to have his mouth washed with soap, i blame discord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubeans4270/pseuds/jujubeans4270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry is 12 when he falls in love with Joe.<br/>He’s a bit older when Joe breaks his heart.<br/>He’s even a bit older when Joe hates him. </p><p>Now things are better. But he misses Joe.<br/>But maybe he can be happier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s Your Fault I’m Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as a storyboard that ended up being a free write that wasn’t going to have porn and then... oops PORN! </p><p>Welp. Here we go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cherry is 12 the first time he sees Joe skateboarding and he falls in love. Joe is skateboarding on a little red penny board. It’s coated in stickers and Joe is wearing jeans with holes in the knees. It’s something his father would never let him wear. Cherry is either in a yukata, kimono, or his uniform. He’s known Joe for a decade and he’s just now realizing that he’s gay and in love with his best friend.</p><p>Joe teaches Cherry how to ride a skateboard only a couple of weeks later. Cherry catches him riding the same penny board by the student council club room.<br/>“Come on!” Joe gives him a little push.<br/>“I’m the student council president.” Cherry sighs and shoves his book into his bag. “I cannot skateboard down the hall.”<br/>“Chicken.”<br/>Cherry looks over and there’s that smug fucking smile on that perfect fucking face and he knows he’s lost.<br/>He grabs the red plastic, puts it on the floor, and -</p><p>Falls.</p><p>But he made it about two feet before he started wobbling.</p><p>So Cherry practices every day. He gets good enough to go in a straight line on his own before he goes to Joe. He isn’t going to make a complete idiot of himself. He’s not stupid.</p><p>Joe starts to teach him how to do small tricks before upping the ante. Finally they’re skating at the same level and talking about bespoking a board just for Cherry. He keeps saying “its not good enough” as they’re working on it late into the night.<br/>Joe laughs and says “why don’t you just program an AI to the board while you're at it. You want everything else anyways.”<br/>Cherry starts learning to program that night. He’s at home, hiding under his blankets. He’s going to be a calligraphy master. It’s been told to him since he was 4. But he doesn’t want to. He wants to skate with Joe and run Joe’s dream restaurant with him and adopt a boy and a girl and have 2 dogs and 2 cats and skateboard with them, with JOE for the rest of his life.<br/>Instead he’s going to be a Caligraphy Master.</p><p>And then he finishes Carla.<br/>And Joe ruined EVERYTHING by talking to goddamn Yumi Matsumoto and blushing and flirting with her and FUCKING breaking his heart.</p><p>So when Joe invites him to S for the first time a couple of years later, Cherry is ready.<br/>And then Joe invites him to race.<br/>And Yumi Fucking Matsumoto is there.<br/>And Cherry wins.</p><p>It starts as Joe being mad that Cherry won.<br/>It turns into A Thing<em>TM</em> about Joe wanting to show off<br/>It ends their friendship with Joe breaking his penny board against a wall and Cherry wants to die.</p><p>It becomes a New Thing<em>TM</em> when Cherry returns to S with Carla. Joe despises Carla, even though Cherry made it to give to Joe. Joe who rushes into things and does them because of the ‘feel’ and who needs to slow down sometimes. Cherry programmed Carla so he could apologize for whatever he did wrong and just give Joe this custom skateboard that would tell him exactly how crazy he could be without dying. So Joe wouldn’t have to think and could just feel the grove of the road and still be safe. Joe says Carla is no fun. That she’s sucking the joy out of skating. That she’s pointless.<br/>Cherry pushes him off his skateboard.</p><p>It’s been like this for years now. And there’s new kids on the scene. Friends who remind Cherry of how he used to be with Joe. And Cherry doesn’t want to be here at S when he breaks the fuck down. He wants to be under the green blanket hidden in an empty closet with a picture of him and Joe, 9 years old and laughing and hugging at Christmas taped to the door.</p><p>He gets home after that first race as fast as possible, tears in his eyes and he slams the closet door shut and just cries.</p><p>Because he MISSES Joe. Because he’s done something with his life. He’s not just a calligraphy artist, he’s a CEO of a large company. He does things. And he still wants to manage Joe’s restaurant and marry Joe and adopt a boy and a girl and two dogs and two cats and be happy again.</p><p>Bickering with Joe becomes the best thing in his life.<br/>Because he’s with Joe.</p><p>Cherry and Joe have started to get better. They still bicker and fight and punch and push. But they’re better. And Joe invites Cherry to teach skateboarding to some kids tonight and so…. Cherry goes.</p><p>And Joe is a fucking idiot because he jumps in front of a MOVING FUCKING CAR to save a kids skateboard. The kid wasn’t even on it.</p><p>So now Joe is lying in a hospital bed with Cherry picking at his fingernails and listening to the sound of Joe’s breathing.</p><p>“You idiot.” He sighs and finally looks up, taking a cold tan hand is his. “You absolutely idiotic cook. What were you thinking!?” He squeezes the hand. “I don't know what I would do if I lost you, and I don't even have you.”</p><p>Joe gives out a little moan. “Cherry?”</p><p>“YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” Cherry cries and collapses onto the bed, his forehead resting against Joe’s muscular thigh.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“You ran in front of a car. It wasn’t going very fast so you were just knocked out and didn’t break anything but you hit your head on the sidewalk and the doctor gave you some pain killers.”</p><p>“I feel fuzzy.”</p><p>“Well if you act like a bear you should feel fuzzy, you shit.”</p><p>They sat in silence.</p><p>“What happened to us?” Joe finally whispers.</p><p>“You started dating Yumi Matsumoto.”</p><p>Joe just stares at him.</p><p>“And I got jealous.”</p><p>“Cherry…. Yumi designed my store. She’s… well she’s lesbian for one and two, she designed the restaurant.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’ve never dated anyone.” Joe sighs.</p><p>“But what about -“</p><p>“I’ve been in love with you since we were 14. I was doing tricks in the quad and I looked up and you were sitting on the roof studying. The sun was behind your head and you looked like you had a halo and I face planted into the big oak tree cause I got distracted.”</p><p>They just stared at each other.</p><p>“These drugs are nice.” Joe smiled. “They make me chatty. I would never be able to say that to you normally.”</p><p>“YOU ABSOLUTELY FUCKING IDIOTIC SKATEBOARDING RIDING DIPSHIT.” Cherry yells. Joe has the decency to look ashamed. “I’ve been in love with you since we were 12. You had a red penny board and I was about to yell at you for riding it down the goddamn sidewalk and almost running a child over and you laughed and smiled and you looked so fucking stupidly happy and I instantly wanted to help you feed people your stupid fucking spaghetti and adopt a boy and a girl and two golden retrievers and a set of puffy balls of fluffy kitty and I started planing out our lives and you just had to go and make me think that you were dating FUCKING YUKI MATSUMOTO.”</p><p>“Could you two keep it down until the doctor gets here?” A nurse finally speaks up from the door, where four other nurses are looking like they’re about to either cry or laugh at any given moment.</p><p>“No need to worry, nurse. I’m going home.” Cherry stood up and swallowed the lump in his throat.<br/>He gets a third of the way down the hall when he hears Joe saying he needs a doctor now so he can get the fuck out.</p><p>Cherry is hoping that Joe will be kept overnight for observation so he doesn’t have to deal with the feelings he has right now.</p><p>Fate is not kind to Cherry. Because at 2am, 7 hours after leaving the hospital which includes an hour of sobbing and 4 hours of sleep, Cherry hears someone ringing his doorbell. And he knows. He just fucking knows. They only fuckwad who would dare to ring that fucking doorbell at the ass crack of shitting 2am is Joe. Cherry presses the intercom and sighs.<br/>“Please go away Joe.”<br/>“Not until you hear what I have to say.”<br/>“It’s 2am. Can you break my heart after I’ve gotten some more sleep?” He rests his head against the frame of the door, blessing the gods that he hasn’t started crying already.<br/>“Cherry, please.”</p><p>—</p><p>“It’s really cold outside and I’m in a pair of scrubs and the drugs have worn off. Can you please let me in?”<br/>“Fine.”</p><p>Joe is in fact in a very loose, very thin pair of revolting scrubs from the hospital. He has a bag of his clothes over his shoulder and his hair is messier than usual and he looks out of breath.</p><p>“Joe-“<br/>“Really?”<br/>“Really what?”<br/>“Have you really been in love with me since you were 12?”<br/>Cherry knows there’s no backing out. “Yeah.”<br/>“One of the golden retrievers is going to be called pepper.” Joe smiles.<br/>“Wha-“<br/>“And one of the cats needs to look like it's wearing a tuxedo.”<br/>“Joe-“<br/>“And we need to wait at least a couple of years for kids.”<br/>Cherry remains silent.<br/>“But yes.”<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“Yes. Yes to all of it. Yes to the kids. And the dogs. And the cats. And the restaurant. I want it all. I just need you to answer me something.”<br/>Cherry is too shocked to say anything so he just nods.<br/>“Why did you make Carla?”<br/>Cherry can’t get the answer out, so he grabs the board sitting in its charging dock.<br/>“Why did you make Carla?” Joe asks again.<br/>“Good evening, Joe. Did you have an inquiry?” Carla takes over Cherry’s portion of the conversation.<br/>“Um… why did Cherry make you?”<br/>“Are you asking about my purpose?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“I was programmed with intention to be given to you to keep you safe and feed you data for optimal trick performance.”<br/>"You're here to help… me?"<br/>"Correct."<br/>Joe drops the skateboard on the floor.<br/>"Joe, wha-"</p><p>And Joe is kissing him. Joe is kissing him like they were is some sort of fucking soap opera. His hands were holding his head in place as their lips connected. Thumbs pressed into his cheekbones and then slips to press lightly onto the orbital bone of his eye. The dipshit couldn’t even kiss him safely, poking his eye out.<br/>But Cherry didn’t care. He brought his hands up and ran them through Joe’s hair, pulled him closer, pressed their lips harder together. Joe tries to pull away, but Cherry just uses his grip in Joe’s hair to hold him in place. Joe just melted back into Cherry, letting out a groan and shifting hands to cup Cherry’s neck. They’ve somehow backed up so Cherry was half against the cupboard and barely holding himself up.<br/>“Bedroom.” Cherry finally gave in. He had to. He had to have Joe. At least once. Just one time before Joe realized that he could do better than just Cherry Blossom.<br/>They’ve fallen against the bed, Cherry’s pants are coming off and Joe has literally ripped the top off his body and is desperately trying to rut the pants off his hips. Cherry awards small mercies and pushes them down for him, just far enough that Joe is kicking them off.<br/>Joe’s fingers danced across Cherry’s chest body, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. They teased his nipples, they brushed the column of his neck, they scratched the fronts of his thighs. And then they made contact with the inside of his groin and the moan Cherry let out in frustration probably woke the neighbors.<br/>“I always knew you would be loud…” Joe kisses a hip bone.<br/>Fingers worked their way underneath, first one, then two, the warm palm of his hand on Cherry’s ass as they slowly stretched.<br/>“Lube?”<br/>Cherry took a moment before reaching over and grabbing a bottle that was (embarrassingly) almost empty.<br/>Joe’s fingers continued their dance, scissoring and rubbing, pumping in and out, finding every spot inside him to rub and bump in just the right. Working him open until he could fit four fingers.<br/>“Good?” Joe smiled as he kissed Cherry again.<br/>He nodded.<br/>“Good.” He kissed him again.<br/>The way Joe looked as he wrapped his lips around Cherry, eyes wide and looking up at him… it made him bite down on his lip a bit harder, trying not to wake the neighbors to the point of a noise complaint.<br/>Joe held onto his legs, holding his hips down, and just played with the time till it was glossy and purple and throbbing and leaking and then he would suck all the way down, burying his nose in Cherry’s pubic hair.<br/>“So good.” He gasped. “So hot. You're so good…”<br/>Joe licked his tip.<br/>“How are you so good at this?”<br/>“I have been dreaming about sucking you off for years.” Joe had the gall to blush.<br/>“What else?”<br/>—-<br/>“What else, Joe?”<br/>“I’ve… anything you want.”<br/>“Do you wanna know what I’ve dreamed about?” Cherry smiled. “I’ve dreamt of you fucking me on your kitchen counter.” He flipped the two of them over. “I’ve dreamt of you fucking me on a skateboard. In the bathrooms at S, where anyone could find us.” Joe lets out a groan and turns scarlet as Cherry lines up. “I’ve dreamt of you fucking me against my widow, over looking the city.” He put the tip in and Joe slammed his eyes shut. “Watch me, Joe.” Cherry squeezed the cock he was holding and Joe’s eyes opened while his hands clutched the pillow next to his ears. “I’ve dreamt of you fucking me on the kitchen table. In the shower.” Cherry sank down onto the cock below him, stretching out with a moan. “I’ve dreamt of eating out your perfect ass. Of your thighs wrapped around my ears and you coming undone on my tongue. I’ve dreamt about tying you to my bead and sitting on your face. I’ve dreamt of fucking you. Fucking you with my mouth, my ass, my cock.” Cherry bucks at that. “You want me to fuck your ass, Joe?” Cherry smiles as he slams his hips down. “Want me to fuck your ass until you cum and then get you hard and ride your dick until you cum again?”<br/>“Cherry!” Joe looks scandalized.<br/>“I want you to fuck me till I can’t speak. Until I can’t think. I want you to make me come so many times I can’t fucking cum anymore.”<br/>Joe sits up and kisses him again.<br/>“I want you to fuck me and plug me up and take me to S so everyone knows that you’re mine.” Cherry kisses him this time.<br/>“On me…” Joe whispered.<br/>“What was that?” Cherry started grinding down on the cock inside him.<br/>“I’ve dreamt of you cumming on me.”<br/>So Cherry moved faster and faster.<br/>“Love you… Cherry.” Joe smiled. “I’ve dreamt about loving you. Of making you happier than anyone else on the planet. Of making love to you in magical cities and on fluffy beds and on top of pillows. I’ve dreamed of making love to you surrounded by plants and candles and paper lanterns. I've dreamed of making you so happy and loving you so hard that you are ruined for everyone else.”<br/>“Love you to, Joe.” Cherry smiled back. “I always have.”<br/>Cherry pushed himself up slowly and Joe just left out a pained groan.<br/>“Fuck, you look good,” he praised, and Cherry drank up his words, “stretched around my cock like that.” Slipping back in and out, Cherry snapped his hips down again and again, and Cherry basked in the feeling of the cook’s dick in his ass, feeling tears prickling at the corners of his eyes in pleasure. Joe is so hard it’s almost painful inside of him. “FUCK!” Cherry is panting, all the strength from racing long gone, “Shit… I’m close.”<br/>Joe grabs ahold of Cherry’s hips and flips them over, starting to press him into the mattress.<br/>“I really thought… for awhile, I thought I’d never get my hands on you,” Joe kissed him as he pushed himself into Cherry’s ass. “You had your pick,” he thrusted.<br/>He moaned, struggling to comprehend the words and thoughts together beneath the lusty haze.<br/>His lips pressed kisses to the side of his neck, fingers continuing with their solid, hard pressure on his hips, his dick rough and fast and pushing in and out. “You’ve been surrounded by women who want you and men who want to be you… but you—” the words catch in Joe’s thoat. “You wanted me.” He thrusts particularly hard there and he clenches around Joe’s cock, drawing out a deep moan from his throat.<br/>Cherry was close now, but Joe kept him teetering on the brink of orgasam, moaning harshly for release.<br/>“I want you. I want you Joe . Don’t stop here. Please, shit, fuck, please, just fuck me, make me cum,” He bit down on Joe’s shoulder, leaving harsh teeth marks and cumming all over the two of them. His thighs trembled and shivered, struggling to stay up, “JOE! ”<br/>He kept thrusting.<br/>One.<br/>Two.<br/>Three.<br/>Until finally, with his name falling out of Joe’s mouth and onto his lips, Joe came.<br/>Joe comes the way Cherry always imagined he would; with a long groan, cum spilling inside of him.<br/>Cherry stares down at Joe, now aware of his hair sticking to his neck and back and chest. He never put it up so it's tangled and sticky and bits of it are frizzing up. He knows it will bother him if they go to sleep covered in sweat but he can see that Joe isn’t going anywhere any time soon. He looks dazed and is catching his breath and is just laying there staring at the ceiling.<br/>He slips off and winces. Sure, Joe stretched him out, but that dildo had been unused for an unusual amount of time. He clenched around nothing as he stumbled into the bathroom. In the harsh white light reflected off clean white tiles and freshly wiped down mirrors. But upon review, the fastest thing to do was just just grab the hand towel from the hamper and run it under hot water. He wiped himself down before re-wetting the towel and turning off the lights, stumbling in the darkness back to the bed where Joe had stood up and was looking out the large windows of the bedroom.<br/>Cherry slapped the wet towel to Joe’s back, taking small pride that he managed to scare the other man.<br/>“Thank you Cherry.”<br/>“Let me know if you want me to get your back.”<br/>Joe shook his head and smiled. “I’ve got it. You did most of the work anyways.”<br/>Cherry just rolled his eyes.<br/>“Can I…”<br/>—<br/>“You can always ask for something from me Joe. If I can help you with it.”<br/>“Can I brush your hair?”<br/>Joe asks it like it's the most important thing in the world. Like if he died tomorrow it was the first thing on his bucket list. Not like it's a mundane everyday chore for Cherry.<br/>But Cherry nods and says yes and they’re back in bed. They’re naked and back in bed and Cherry is sitting between Joe’s thighs while a boars hair brush is running through his hair.<br/>“Hey Cherry?”<br/>“Mmm?”<br/>Cherry is ready to purr; it feels so nice. Brush, fingers, brush, fingers.<br/>“Why do you not go by your name anymore?”<br/>Cherry tenses for a moment before:<br/>“I don't like my name. When we were kids, too much was attached to it. Too many expectations. And then I lost you and things started falling apart. Cherry Blossom helped me get my life together. I feel more like Cherry than anyone else. I don't have to meet anyone’s expectations other than my own. I can have you and no one will send me to a marriage meeting. I can help you with the shop and no one can convince me I would be wasting my life. I made Cherry who he is, and that's who I want to be.”<br/>Brush, finger, brush, fingers, parting the hair, brush.<br/>“If you want to be Cherry, then… can you be my Cherry?”<br/>“What?”<br/>Cherry turns and Joe is staring at him, pink strands of hair still held gently in one hand the brush poised for another sweep.<br/>“Will you be my Cherry. My Cherry Blossom. The Cherry who does the books because I’m helpless with math. Who sets up my new security system at the shop. Who helps me teach the kids on the weekends and eats my spicy noodles without complaint. Will you be my Cherry?”<br/>“You… want me to stay?”<br/>“Do you not?”<br/>Cherry swallows. “I do want.” He nods. “I do want all of that.”<br/>Joe flashes a million watt smile. “Good! Now turn back around. I think I saw… HERE!”<br/>“Joe it's past 2:30am. You had better not make my hair-“<br/>“Trust me?”<br/>Cherry sighs. “Fine.”<br/>Fingers comb through and then brush, brush, brush, fingers, brush. He can feel Joe starting to braid his hair, making sure to separate all the pieces cleanly and that there’s never any knots or tangles or pieces trying to cling to the ones next to them. Cherry knows he’ll still have to shower in the morning, but he’s still loving the feel of the hair being pulled and braided off his back.<br/>Joe makes a happy noise when he’s (apparently) done and flips it over Cherry’s shoulder. “There you go!” He presses a kiss to the nape of Cherry’s neck.<br/>“Where did you learn to do that so well?”<br/>“Yumi’s wife Haru has really long hair. So she let me practice.”<br/>“Why did you-“<br/>“So when we got things sorted I could braid your hair.”<br/>Cherry looks over his shoulder, the braid falling down his spine and sees Joe; perfect, simple, easy to love Joe, with a serious look on his face and his lips tweaked upwards in a hint of a smile.<br/>And then Joe yawns.<br/>“What time do you have to be at the restaurant tomorrow?”<br/>“We open at 1 for lunch so around 11 for prep. Haru is handling the delivery.”<br/>“So you can sleep in with me and I can do your books when you go in?”<br/>Joe shifts them around so he’s laying on his side, pulling Cherry down so they can intertwine their fingers and press their foreheads together.<br/>“Sounds perfect.”<br/>They pull the blankets up and settle in, the sheets still warm and slightly damp from the sweat.</p><p> </p><p>Joe makes Cherry matcha in the morning. He makes it with just a hint of vanilla and warmed milk. He also makes thick cut toast with a fried egg and a slice of tomato and mandarins on the side.<br/>Cherry blows him in the shower. He wraps his lips around Joe’s cock and proves to Joe that not only can he blow him, but he can deepthroat and swallow all the cum. Cherry is slammed against the shower wall when Joe sees him swallow and gets eaten out like Joe just hadn’t had breakfast.</p><p>They go to the restaurant and Cherry does the books like it's high school again. He gets fed roasted meatballs in a savory sauce and salad and tiramisu. Joe brings him cups of hot green tea throughout the review of the finances. The shop was actually doing much better than the book implied. Just Joe was so all over the place with his accounting (doing it by hand and not at the very least an excel sheet) made it messy. So Cherry, after he was done sorting the numbers, put it all onto an accounting system for Joe.</p><p>Joe takes him out to dinner at a sushi bar and they talk about all the years they missed.</p><p>And as they crawl into Joe’s bed that night, Joe playing with the wispy ends of the pink braid, Cherry nuzzles into the broad chest and smiles.<br/>“It’s your fault you know.” He gives Joe a little kiss above the heart that's pounding steadily under his ear.<br/>“What’s my fault?” Joe’s mindlessly scrolling through something on his phone.<br/>“It’s your fault that I’m happy.” Cherry rests his chin just on the lower side of the pectoral and presses down a kiss.<br/>“Is it?” Joe smiles back, dropping the braid and running a thumb softly under an eye.<br/>“Mmmm.”<br/>“We’ll then I better make sure you stay happy.”<br/>Cherry settles under the giant white blanket.<br/>“Joe?”<br/>“Mmmm?”<br/>“What’s that drawing on your desk?”<br/>“Oh…”<br/>“Oh?”<br/>“It’s a new design for Carla.”<br/>“When did you have time for that?”<br/>“I’ve been working on it for years.”<br/>“What is it?”<br/>“A Sakura Tree.” Joe blushes.<br/>“Your fault.” Cherry burrows into the blankets.<br/>Joe laughs.</p><p>And Cherry falls asleep. Happy. And in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>